The Two Sides of Ryoma
by UekiKosuke
Summary: “Ryoma-kun” a familiar voice called out to him. Ryoma’s face lit up as his lover’s face appeared from the darkness. “Ryoma… I’m really sorry. I truly am.” With puffy red eyes and twisted face, he apologized. Ryoma’s heart sank immediately. T Cutting Wrist
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just decided to start off with the first chapter. I apologize to all those people that wanted a FemRyo, but I couldn't bring myself to make Ryoma sound like a girl o;; Please vote and Enjoy~ :3

Ryoma's Class Chart: (4 periods a day. 1,2,3,4 and 5,6,7,8)  
-Period one: 3-D graphics  
-Period two: P.E  
-Period three: English  
-Period four: Honor Pass (or free period)  
-Period five: Art  
-Period six: Math  
-Period seven: Science  
-Period eight: Modern History

* * *

The Two Sides of Ryoma – Chapter one :3 please enjoy~ XD

* * *

"Class, we're having a new student today! And he's from… AMERICA!" the teacher announced motioning for the new student to come in. Everyone in class stretched their necks out wanting to get a glimpse of this 'new student'. A figure emerged from the door, dark emerald hair covering a part of his forehead, big golden eyes cautiously scanning the new environment, his toned body perfect in every way. Everyone's jaw dropped. The guys all grumbled looking at the female population blushing and frantically combing their hairs.

"My name is Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku" Ryoma smirked ever so slightly. A chorus of 'Kawai~' and 'kakuii~' echoed through the room, as well as grumbling. 'oh… This person looks interesting…' a certain person in the back thought his eyes opened revealing the blue orbs he didn't show often. Ryoma slung his tennis bag on his back.

Mr. Hara coughed a little, "So… Any questions for this young man?" Several hands shot up. But one person in particular stood out, smiling sweetly and yet so deadly. "um.. yes Fuji?"

"Ryoma-kun, you don't look like a 3rd year." Fuji's eyes opened slightly. Surprisingly Ryoma smirked, not even flinching a little.

"I'm a freshmen. I skipped 2 grades sempai" Ryoma mocked Fuji Slightly. "Where do I sit sensei?" He looked at his sensei.

"Ah… Yes, sit at the back… right next to that guy smiling." Ryoma looked over observing his new seat next to the window. Hearing this, Fuji waved his hand slightly.

"mada mada dane." Ryoma mumbled and slowly walked towards his seat.

"So, now it's time for the announcements. Ping pong club, your practice is cancelled due to your coach's absence – " Mr. Hara started to read the little piece of paper with the announcements.

"So… you play Tennis?" Fuji faced Ryoma smiling his usual smile. Ryoma looked at Fuji momentarily, and turned back to observing the scenery that was displayed before him through the windows. 'hm… this one's interesting…' Fuji thought to himself.

-RINGGGG-

"Oh, homeroom's over. Go to your next class now." As soon as the class was dismissed, Ryoma stood up and walked towards the door not realizing that all his classmates were staring at him.

"Ne Ryo-chan" Fuji tapped Ryoma's shoulder. Ryoma stopped walking and twitched a little at the sound of the new nickname given to him.

"Yes sempai?" he turned to look at the young tensai.

"What do u have right now?" Fuji asked him smiling his 'innocent' smile.

"3-D graphics" Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Now… I'll be going." He shrugged off his sempai's hand. 'hm… that's what I have next… Let's see what happens next.'

-In 3-D Graphics-

"Hey Tezuka, I hear there's a new student. I wonder what he'll be like…" Eiji stared up at the ceiling his mouth curving up so that it resembled a little kitty.

"ah." Tezuka's replied.

"I hear he's actually freshmen but skipped several grades." Inui popped out of nowhere and adjusted his glasses.

"Nyaa… that's so cool~ ne?" Eiji gawked into space. Just as he did so however, the mystery 'freshmen' entered the room. Everyone's eyes were immediately on him, observing him from head to toe. Inui was writing franticly in his note book muttering to himself. Fuji trailed in after Ryoma and greeted everyone giving everyone his usual smile, not revealing the blue orbs hidden behind his eyelids.

"NYAA!!! He's such a CHIBI!" Eiji jumped out of his seat and pounced on Ryoma and hugged him fiercely. Ryoma's face slowly turned blue. Fuji frowned, and his eyes shot open for a moment before closing them again.

"Eiji get of him right now or you'll be running 50 laps." Tezuka ordered looking at the new kid gasping for air.

"Mouu… Buchou so mean" Eiji pouted but slowly got off the boy.

"Can u stand up?" Tezuka walked over and reached out for the boy now breathing properly.

"Ah, thanx" Ryoma stood up and took Tezuka's hand without hesitation. 'So soft and tiny... Wait what? He's a guy! Snap out Tezuka!' Tezuka mentally added in his head.

"Alright, alright settle down Class." Mr. Shin came in and panned the classroom. –Tezuka (one of his top student) holding onto a guy he has never seen before, Fuji's eyes open and glaring at Tezuka, Inui jotting down notes, Eiji staring at the two holding hands pouting, and everyone else present in the classroom looking at all three of them mouth hanging open. 'Oh my… What did I miss?' the stunned teacher silently said in his head and told everyone to get back to their seat.

"I can tell u guys have already met our new student… But introduce yourself anyways." Ryoma who was seated between Tezuka and Fuji stood up and smirked.

"My names Echizen Ryoma, I transferred here from America. Yoroshiku." He sat back down but Mr. Shin stood him up again.

"Any questions for Ryoma?" He asked the class. Several hands shot up once again stunning the teachers, since his class has never been the one to be interested in new students. "Yes, Eiji?"

"Ochibi! Do u play tennis? Nyaa~" Eiji asked pointing at the bag placed beside Ryoma's desk. A smirk spread on Ryoma's face once again.

"Yes, but I'll need lots of help from you sempai. I'm still not good enough." Ryoma took out a white Fila cap from his pocket and put it on his head and shifted the hat so that it covered his eyes. All of the female population of the class, and some of the male population blushed at the sight. Tezuka, Fuji, and Eiji included.

"You may sit now Ryoma." Mr. Shin noticed the change in atmosphere and thought it would be best to just start with class. "Now, everyone take out your lap tops and we'll start creating our characters in 3-D"

-Class- (I haven't actually taken this class yet so I don't know anything about this ^.)

"hey princess, I've come to pick you up~" A blond kid just as short as Ryoma walked in the door. Ryoma was the only person that remained in class after it was dismissed. His head was planted on his desk . "Oi! Oi~ Princess~" the blond boy poked Ryoma looking for signs of life.

"Stop that Kevin… and you're noisy." Ryoma slowly brought his head up and looked up at his best friend who transferred to Seigaku just for him.

"You're awake!" Kevin's face lit up "Let's go, we have P.E together!" Kevin grabbed onto Ryoma's shirt and heaved.

"Alright alright, I'm coming" Ryoma face lit up with a smile. Kevin blushed at the sight and coughed. Little did the two know that there were two pairs of cold eyes that were glaring at the two of them.

'We should separate those two ne?'

'ahh…'

* * *

A/N: here are the Votes so far

Ryo x Yukimura = 11  
Ryo x Sanada = 10  
Ryo x Eiji = 4  
Ryo x Fuji = 8  
Ryo x Tezuka = 6  
Ryo x Kevin = 8

Wow people really love Yukimura =X… LOL for now everyone will fall in love with Ryoma~ but who shall Ryoma fall in love with XD;;  
Remember! Votes close on April First :3  
You can still vote! =D  
Reviews appreciated :D

Ps: Sorry if my writing was bad… or if you couldn't understand it xD;; English is my Third language… Technically so… yeah =X…

-Ueki-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really sorry once again ... but I think i'll close the votes and just continue the story DX I'll make stories with other pairings when I'm done with this one so... yeah =] the pairing Ryoma x Yukimura seemed to have won by.... ALOT! I'm sorry for closing votes once again, and here's the next chappie~ Enjoy please~ :3

* * *

Ryoma's Classmates and Teachers.  
Homeroom = Teacher: Mr. Hara, Friends: Fuji  
3-D Graphics= Teacher: Mr. Shin, Friends: Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka, Inui  
P.E= Teacher: Mr. Mike, Friends: Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji, Oishi, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Arai, and of course Kevin  
English= ? he skips that so… o-o;;

_Italic means they are speaking in English… or something else… like dreams? :3_

_**Disclaimer~ = I don't own Prince of Tennis as much as i would want to, and i don't own any of the characters~ **_

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2 Two Sides of Ryoma :3

"Ok, gather up everyone! We got 2 new students and I know your both probably sick of this, but please stand up and introduce yourselves." Mr. Mike's voice boomed in the gym, and some people covered up their ears afraid that their ear drums would burst.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen, I transferred from America. Yoroshiku." Ryoma stood up and re-adjusted his white hat once again. 'kyaaaaa~' the girls squealed as usual.

"And I'm Kevin Smith. I transferred here from America as well." His eyes darted towards Ryoma but he did it so fast that Ryoma didn't notice. Instead another young tensai did.

"HAHA those two look WEAK and SHORT! Shouldn't they just sit out or something?" Horio suddenly laughed out loud from where he was sitting. Katsuo and Kachiro both placed one of their hands on both sides of Horio's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"Horio-kun, don't laugh at them…" Katsuo hesitated for a while before adding the next part. "and your height and theirs are just the same…" and as predicted, the second comment blew off Horio's head.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU-" Horio was interrupted by an irritated second year with a blue headband.

"Hey, you kuso yarou… URUSAI!" Horio's eyebrow twitched and immediately stood up and bowed down low apologizing continuously.

"_Ey Ryoma, why is that kid bowing and apologizing?" _Kevin whispered to Ryoma wearing a confused expression.

"_Don't ask me, I don't know." _ Ryoma yawned amused by the sight displayed before him. Tezuka's eyes twitched slightly which only Fuji realized. Oishi being the mother of Seigaku was worried about someone getting hurt, so he walked over to Arai and tried to calm himself down.

"Arai and Horio, you guys are running laps in tennis practice later. Be prepared." Tezuka warned in a low voice but he was heard loud and clear.

"SUMIMASEN BUCHOU!" they both yelled in unison. Kevin couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Ok… Since that's over… I want everyone to warm up with 20 Laps around the Gym. " Mr. Mike ordered them. 'che, mada mada dane.' Ryoma thought to himself. Ryoma and Kevin both looked at each other and poked each other making fun of the looks on the faces of their fellow classmates.

"_I don't think they're used to this much laps."_ Ryoma commented pointing at Horio's face.

"_Yeah I know right?" _Kevin replied and started to run with Ryoma leading.

About 10 laps later, the two that transferred here from America noticed that slowly people started to slow down. Horio was at the furthest back. At one point, Ryoma, Kevin, Fuji, Tezuka, and Eiji overlapped Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, and Arai. The shocked expressions on those that were overlapped were priceless. Especially when they were panting as well.

As Ryoma passed the four loud mouthed people he said, "Mada mada dane~" Which Arai snapped to. Kevin chuckled and put an arm around Ryoma.

"Hey hey, let's try running together without letting go. It's hard ya' know~" Kevin offered.

"You're on." Without hesitation, Ryoma accepted the challenge and put his arm around Kevin's waist. The touch made Kevin blush slightly. They didn't realize that three pairs of angry eyes and one confused eyes were starring at them from behind.

"Ne Tezuka, they seem really close… Maybe even more then friends?" Fuji urged for Tezuka to show emotion, just like how mad and irritated he was.

"… sou ka…" Tezuka continued to run ignoring Fuji and Eiji.

"Nya~ my little ochibi is in love with him" Eiji pouted. "Can't let that happen now~ Ochibi is mine~" Eiji somersaulted in the air and landed right in front of the two that had their arms around each other and squeezed himself in the middle. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched slightly at the sight, and Fuji's smile shifted into something that looked like a sadistic warning. Even if Eiji was their friend, their young kohai being smothered by him was unforgivable.

"Sempai, hanase!" Ryoma and Kevin said in unison.

"_Oi, what the hell is up with him?!"_ Kevin's mouth was pulled down into a frown.

"_He's just being an idiot like always." _ Ryoma shoved off his kitty-like sempai and dashed off. Tezuka and Fuji who could understand a bit of English understood this and gave out a small sigh of relief. Eiji jogged in place until Fuji and Tezuka caught up to him and continued to run with them in silence.

"Oi~ Princess~ wait up!" Kevin dashed after Ryoma. Both of them were actually enjoying this warm up since they were mostly chasing after each other, Kevin was the one to chase most of the time though.

'ah… those two have great stamina… I wonder if they play any sports…' the coach thought to himself as he took cautious observation of his two new students.

Everyone finished their last lap and was exhausted. All except for the regular runners panted and started to gulp down the water in which they were drinking. Oishi who was pacing himself at the back walked up to Tezuka and whispered in his ear. "Hey why don't we ask those two about tennis? I think they'll do fine in our club…"

Oishi was cut off by Tezuka's loud cough. "If they wanted to join they will, I cannot force them to do anything." Although secretly Tezuka did-in-fact, wanted them to join for the sake of the times they would be spending with each other.

"You may be right…" Oishi sighed.

(I'm skipping to English class because nothing really happens after P.E and lunch…)

Finally it was time for the English. He was good enough that he didn't have to actually attend any classes, since he actually grew up in an English speaking community, and so he asked the teacher for approval and he left the classroom. He marched up the stairs that led to the roof and laid himself under the warm afternoon sun and drifted off to sleep.

"_Ryoma-kun" a familiar voice called out to him. Ryoma's face lit up as his lover's face appeared from the darkness. "Ryoma… I'm really sorry. I truly am." As his loved one's face was twisted and his eyes were puffy red. Ryoma's heart sank immediately._

"_Why… Why are you apologizing?" Carefully Ryoma asked, as he reached out for the man that stole Ryoma's heart. Ryoma's reach was rejected as he flinched backwards to get away from Ryoma's arms, which were longing for him. _

"_I… I'm sorry…" Was all he said as he turned his back towards him and disappeared into the darkness. _

"_No… NO… WAIT… WAIT!!!" _

"NOOO!!!" Ryoma bolted upwards tears flowing down from his face.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too unbearable to read XD;;

I'm probably going to upload my next chapter fast because it's my spring break! Woot!! :3

Review please~ and thanx :3

oh and PS: Yukimura, Sanada and Atobe shall make their appearances in the next chapter =]


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: From here on out I don't think I'll be putting much "School time" in because I don't get to write about some characters as much as I would like to… Sorry and also Thanks :3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"So… You won many titles in the American tournament…"

"4" The boy's big golden eyes gazed up at his new coach who just cleared her throat.

"Ok… So you won 4 titles in America for junior tennis, and would like to join our tennis club?" Ryuzaki sensei flipped over the pages of Ryoma's reports.

"Hai." Ryoma looked down at the tennis court through the window and spotted a few of his classmates practicing. 'mada mada dane.' He thought to himself.

"Ok, I have actually gotten a call from your father so, I'll just have to go and talk to your new Buchou about this. I'll go and introduce you right-"As Ryuzaki sensei stood up from her chair organizing the papers Ryoma handed her, someone busted through the door panting.

"I would like to join the tennis club too!" Ryoma's eyes widened as he watched his best friend bowing. "Onegaishimasu!" The blond glared at Ryoma for not discussing this matter with him, but Ryoma just shrugged it off and smirked.

"Um… ok, sure…" the stunned woman headed towards the door. "Follow me you kids." She inwardly chuckled thinking 'interesting…'

-At the tennis court-

Tezuka noticed his coach approaching and put Oishi in charge of his duties and walked over to the three figures entering the tennis court.

"Ah, Tezuka!" Ryuzaki sensei waved and observed the others practicing.

"Hai sensei" Tezuka bowed a little, and noticed Ryoma and Kevin staring at him straight in the eye. 'Yes! He's joining!' He inwardly thought.

"These two wanted to join, but I need to talk to u about this one in particular." Ryuzaki sensei pointed at Ryoma who adjusted his cap so Tezuka couldn't see him smirking.

"Ah, yes… and I have a matter to discuss with you too sensei, Hyotei and Rikaidai wanted to have practice matches with us so I invited them here. Is that alright with you?" Ryuzaki pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Well… you already invited them over so there is no point in telling you that they can't come… And Ryoma and Kevin, you may go and play a bit of tennis."

"Hai" the two said in unison and walked away each of them grabbing a tennis racquet. Tezuka and Ryuzaki sensei started to discuss the matters about Ryoma participating in the intra-school ranking tournaments. Ryoma and Kevin were soon spotted by everyone in the courts who whispered amongst themselves.

"OCHIBI!!" a certain red head bounced over to his stunned looking kohai and hugged him with full force.

"Sempai… Can't… BREATHE…" The poor victim was starting to turn blue. Kevin who was watching from besides his 'best friend' backed away clutching onto his tennis racquet. Oishi dashed over and with the help of Fuji and Takashi, was finally able to pull off their love seeking kitty off the young kohai who was already recovering from the attack.

"mada mada dane." Ryoma pulled his cap down and grabbed Kevin's arm dragging the blonde to an empty court. "_Hey Kevin don't forget this is just a practice ok?" _Ryoma winked at Kevin who blushed.

"_Of course Ryoma."_ And the two just hit the ball back and forth each other without even giving any effort to score from eachother. Tezuka's eyes flitted towards the two and a frown formed on his forehead.

"Sensei, they really just look like regular players. I hardly doubt they can beat a regular non-less a 2nd year-" Tezuka was interrupted by a crowd of visitors swarming in.

"Atobe" Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tezuka." The captain of the Hyotei tennis club however just merely glanced at Tezuka. Atobe glanced around the tennis courts and spotted no-one at interest. At first.

"Ore-sama is only doing this because he owes you a favor, ne Kabaji?" Atobe looked over his shoulder to find Kabaji in his usual spot.

"Usu." He replied short and simple. Ryoma noticed this and motioned for Kevin to come follow him. Kevin blinked twice and followed Ryoma.

"Ara? Who's this?" Atobe spotted the chibi power-walking towards him.

"Ne monkey king, have a match with me." Ryoma pointed his racquet at the angered captain.

"WHAT?! YOU SHALL NOT ADRESS ORE-SAMA WITH THAT DISGRACEFULL NAME ahn!" Behind him however, his team mates chucked out of pure amusement. No-one, and I repeat, NO-ONE EVER insulted Atobe.

"So, play with me. If I win, I'll call you Atobe-Sama. But if I win, you have to stop with the ore-sama thing." Ryoma smirked lowering his racquet.

"Ore-sama accepts your challenge. Ore-sama will regret you ever challenged ore-sama. Ne kabaji?" Atobe held out a hand indicating that he wanted his racquet to be placed there. Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose and mentally thought, 'I'll just asses this new kid by this match.'

-Game-

"No way, that kid just did the twist serve!" There was murmuring in he courts.

"Game and the match, Seigaku Echizen Ryoma, 7-5!" The referee announced the final score for everyone to hear. Tezuka, along with the rest of the regulars, Oishi, Eiji, Kawamura, Inui, Kaido, and Momo, all couldn't hide the shocked expression on their face. Ryoma slowly paced himself towards the net.

"Ne monkey king, you need to stop using Ore-Sama now." Ryoma smirked and adjusted his cap once again so that everyone could see his eyes. "Mada mada dane." Ryoma chuckled and walked towards Kevin.

"_You went easy on him_." Kevin placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"_Che."_ Was the reply Kevin got from Ryoma.

"Kuso… That BRAT!" Atobe cursed under his breath, and then added in his head 'that brat beat THE ore-sama so easily… and if ore-sama is not mistaken, he's just a freshman!' He glanced over at his team-mates to find all of them laughing out loud (LOL). Atobe glared at each and every one of them until he was interrupted by the Rikaidai captain. Yukimura buchou.

"Hello Tezuka." The captain greeted smiling. His long-ish purple hair grew longer than when Tezuka last saw him. Ryoma stiffened at the sound of this familiar voice.

"Yukimura." Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement. Ryoma slowly turned around at the familiar name as well, his eyes unfocused and spotted the person he was looking for. Ryoma and Yukimura's eyes met.

"Ryo…"

"Seii…" The two said in unison. Yukimura's eyes widened to see that the boy he had loved has come back.

"How did you..?" He couldn't help but ask and walked towards the stunned boy.

"Seii… I finally found you" Ryoma smiled and tears flowed down his cheeks. At this moment, the two could only see each other, hear each other, their audience forgotten.

* * *

I feel like this story was really rushed o.o... The updates on this story wont be as fast as I expected because I'm starting on a new story and attempting to write an M rated one!! XD  
As far as I know I'm bad with M rates stories.... but yeah... I'll try to work on this story as much as the M rated one. =]

Thanx for those who reviewed XD

-Ueki Kosuke-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: WARNING!! BADLY WRITTEN CHAPTER AHEAD!! XD;; but otherwise, enjoy =]

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Seii… I finally found you" Ryoma smiled and tears flowed down his cheeks. At this moment, the two could only see each other, hear each other, their audience forgotten._

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapter 4_**

_

* * *

  
_

"Ryoma?" Kevin was alarmed at the sight the all-so-arrogant-boy crying, and started to scramble, not knowing what to do. Fuji's blue orbs revealed once again, stared intensely at the scene, Tezuka's eyes showed no emotion, however on the inside, he felt like grabbing his young kohai and hugging him, Eiji's eyes widened, and Atobe just gawked into space like a moron.

"Seii… so this is where you've been?" Ryoma bit his lips trying to control the tears that were now flooding his face. Yukimura only stared at Ryoma, pain clearly shown in his eyes. "You JERK…" Ryoma hissed and ran as fast as he could to a nearby bathroom. Everyone's eyes were focused on Yukimura anticipating on what would happen next.

"Everyone that was just staring into space run 40 laps." Tezuka cleared his throat and tried to keep his teammates mind off of this… unexpected reunion.

"EHHHH?!?!" a chorus of complaints were heard.

"Make that 50" Tezuka inwardly smirked. The tennis club members shut their mouths and started running.

"Ore-sama wants you all to run to." Atobe pointed at his teammates who stared in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" They said in unison.

"Run now, or run more later. You chose." Atobe grinned in satisfaction to see his teammates joining the Seigaku team.

"Um… You guys run to." Yukimura announced his voice trembling slightly. Unlike the others, the Rikaidai members just nodded and started to pace themselves.

"What the hell was that? Ore-sama demands to know." Atobe stared at Yukimura and raised an eyebrow, not satisfied with the way the captain of the number one tennis team acted.

"It's…" Yukimura hesitated for a while. "It's nothing to be worried about. It will never happen again." His usual smile spread across his face. Atobe and Tezuka exchanged glances and looked at the Rikaidai buchou once again unconvinced.

"Yukimura… If you tell us what was wrong, maybe we can help?" Tezuka offered, then added in his head, 'so you don't make Ryoma cry and so I can comfort him…'

"It's really fine… Could I just please go talk to Ryo for a sec?" the sides of his mouth pulled down slightly.

"Um… I think It'd be best to leave him alone for now…" Tezuka shifted uncomfortably not acting like his usual self.

"ahn… Ore-sama agree's with him." Atobe coughed.

"Oh… Ok then." Yukimura mumbled, and turned around to observe the runners running their 10th lap.

-Meanwhile in the bathroom-

"Ryoma what the hell is wrong with you?!" Kevin growled in frustration pacing in front of the stall Ryoma was in.

Sniffing Ryoma replied, "It's… *sniff* nothing…" and broke down into silent sobs again. Kevin banged his head on the walls to ease the pain that his heart was causing him.

"Ryoma… is it something that you can't tell? Even me?" Kevin almost begged.

"I'm sorry Kev…" Just then, someone entered the bathroom. Kevin glared at the person, who winced and slowly backed away not wanting to anger this boy.

"Ryoma, at least let me in the stall?" Kevin pleaded.

-Silence-

"Ryoma?"

-Silence-

"hey… This is really not funny…" Kevin's voice started to waver slightly.

"…"

"OI! RYOMA!" Kevin threw his body against the door but nothing happened. "OI! RYOMA!!" He banged against the bathroom stall as hard as he could but still nothing happened. He bit his lips knowing that the next thing he was going to do was something he was going to regret. Kevin sprinted towards the tennis courts.

"Buchou! Ryoma… He's…" Tezuka's eyes widened, and the second he was about to dash off towards the bathroom, someone beat him to it.

"Ryoma!" The purple haired buchou sprinted. Atobe and Tezuka blinked twice, stared at each other for a split second and dashed after him. When they reached the bathroom, all the stalls except for one were opened. Without thinking the tree captains went for the closed stall and banged it frantically.

"Ryoma! Answer me!" The three captains wailed in unison. Kevin however was at the entrance to the bathroom and was clutching his heart. He was in so much pain… The fact that he couldn't do anything to help was just too painful for the blonde to handle.

"It's no good; I'll just break it open." Yukimura mumbled and threw himself to the stall just like Kevin did earlier. But this time however, the door opened and the moment the three frantically searched for him, he was gone. He just went… missing.

* * *

A/N: Ok... This was a really rushed, really short chapter OXO... Please dont kill me for this! *hides behind chair* But on the bright side, I uploaded kinda fast C: right?

XD;; I promise my next chapter will be more... carefully written? XD;;

Thanx for all the reviews~  
More reviews will be appreciated ^^


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: COMPLETE OOC-ness UP AHEAD for... ALL THE CHARS :O and I don't know if I should change the rating to this... My mind is starting to go to the... "violent/suicidal" side right now XD  
Please tell me if "Cutting" or more like "Attempting suicide" counts as... K+ or T  
Other than that, Enjoy please~ =D

* * *

_Previously…_

_"It's no good; I'll just break it open." Yukimura mumbled and threw himself to the stall just like Kevin did earlier. But this time however, the door opened and the moment the three frantically searched for him, he was gone. He just went… missing._

* * *

Chapter 5:

Ryoma sat on the toilet seat and held his breath. Not trying to make any sound. He didn't want to explain to Kevin about what happened between him and the purpled haired guy so-called the child of God.

"Ryoma?" Kevin constantly called out, but Ryoma decided not to answer. 'Please… PLEASE… just go away…' He thought in his head over and over again, until finally, his wish was fulfilled. Ryoma heard Kevin thrust his body on the door, and after a moment of silence, he heard Kevin's footsteps lead towards the door, and disappeared. He took this as a chance and quickly used his small body as an advantage to crawl under the stall, and he sprinted out the bathroom door and to the stairs which led to the roof.

Not knowing how much commotion he caused, he relaxed and sat on the cement floor of the roof staring at the bright blue sky. Lost in thought, Ryoma didn't notice he had an intruder, who just leaned against the wall and gazed at Ryoma in sadness.

"So… You still come to the roof when you're troubled huh?" Yukimura chuckled pushing himself off the wall and slowly walked towards the stunned boy.

"What… How… Why are you here?!" Ryoma glared at the boy who once broke his heart. Yukimura stared back at his ex-lover and sighed.

"Ryo…" Yukimura now sat in front of Ryoma, who slid back a little. "You know I didn't mean to… right?" The Rikaidai buchou asked pleadingly.

"I tried to ignore it… She was your best friend, I know but, going that far to get me off your back… Not telling me anything about the BITCH… Disapearing suddenly without a word… WHY?!" Ryoma spat out the last word while his eyes filled up with unwanted tears all over again.

"Ryoma…" Yukimura reached out for the crying boy, only to be slapped away. Ryoma rose to his feet and stomped towards the exit, but right before leaving, he swiftly turned his body, childishly stuck his tongue out and stormed down the stairs. Yukimura blinked, and chuckled at how childish his ex could be at times, but saddened immediately with the thought of Ryoma's hatred towards him. 'If only he would listen to me…' He thought to himself as he buried his face into his two hands.

"RYOMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Kevin, who spotted Ryoma stomping down, the stairs yelled out of frustration getting everyone's attention. Ryoma scrawled and shot a death glare at Kevin.

"Echizen, running out like that, disappearing-"in his head he added 'making us worry like that' and continued to speak "is against the rules. 20 laps around the tennis court, and start now." Tezuka eyed Ryoma as he took his cap off, tossed it at Kevin and began to run.

"His eyes seem redder than before… Ne Kabaji?" Atobe didn't even bother glancing at his teammate, as he too, was interested in the young 'prince' who had just defeated him.

"Usu." came a short reply.

'What the hell could've happened to that brat/Ryoma and Yukimura!' The two captains united in their thoughts and went off coaching once again. However a couple of eyes were on Ryoma and was watching his every movement.

"Saa… What do you think happened to our little baby?" Fuji had a dangerous smile on his face which even Tezuka flinched to.

"Who knows…" Tezuka's eyes averted away from the tensai's eyes.

"I don't think anyone can practice in this condition… Atobe sighed, panning the court, observing the players who looked hesitant to do anything.

"I agree with Atobe-san here…" Yukimura continued to look at Ryoma with sad eyes his strands of purple hair covering a bit of his face.

"Aah…" he faced his fellow players and called out with a loud voice, "Practice is over for today! Go get some rest and come back tomorrow. This matter shall not be mentioned any further than this. DISMISSED!" Being the leader he was, Tezuka eyed everyone getting an official answer.

"Hai!" The others called out while the regulars fell silent.

"Rikaidai, Lets go back." Yukimura looked at Sanada, who gathered the rest of the team. Atobe on the other hand only needed to snap his fingers to get his teammates attention. Oshitari adjusted his glasses once again and the two outside teams left Seigaku.

"Echizen, stop running, didn't you hear? Practice is over." Tezuka said blinking in amazement by his kohai still running.

"Leave me alone, I'm running because I want to." Ryoma growled whipping past the shocked captain.

" Echizen!" Distressed, Tezuka called out once more, but Ryoma just ran, ignoring the orders given to him.

'Dammit!' Ryoma cursed inside his head. 'I promised myself I wouldn't break down like that! I swore I would just forget about it.' He gripped his wrist band on his right hand with his left hand and bit his lips remembering the sharp pain of the blaids.

* * *

Meanwhile Atobe was deep in thought which wasn't quite unusual, but this time, something just felt… different. His aura was almost menacing as he stared out the window. 'Hm… That brat was the first one to beat ore-sama other than Tezuka… And he apparently knew that sissy buchou of the Rikaidai tennis team…' Atobe messes with his hair in frustration. His team-mates didn't dare ask what was wrong, knowing that they would have to run more laps if something wrong came out.

* * *

The Rikaidai buchou wasn't doing so well either, giving out the aura of sadness. With his jersey lightly placed on his shoulders, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 'Ryoma… To think that I'd meet you here… I've missed you…' he desperately wanted to say to him, but didn't feel like he had the right to. It was his fault for leaving his loved one behind, hurt, broken…

A/N: I am kinda ashamed to say, most of this was written in class so it might have been rushed (once again) =S  
I don't think I can post up the next chapter so fast this time, due to my schoolwork and the coming up exams =[  
I'll try my best tho =D and I promise a longer chapter next time =]

Please Review~~ =]


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Once again, the characters will be a little OOC! Don't read this if it offends you ^^ ... but otherwise~ please enjoy~ =]

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Oi, Ryoma, get out of the bathroom! You've been in there forever!" Ryoma's dad, 'Samurai Nanjiro' called out frantically knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go use the other one!" Ryoma choked out from the bathroom.

"GAHH!! Baka seishonen!" Nanjiro kicked the door once and ran for dear life.

In the bathroom, Ryoma held a pocket knife he always carried with him, and frantically started to dig into his skin on his right wrist. A glint of tears glittered in his golden cat-like eyes and his lips bled from him biting on it too hard. Red liquid oozed out wherever the sharp blade traced, and with each cut, he gasped. After a while, he sighed as he made the final cut, and put his wrist under the cool water trying to get rid of all the warm blood. The cutting really didn't do much to take away the pain, but it did help get his mind off of it for a while. Ryoma dried his arm with a towel and slid his cotton wristband back on, so that his scars were covered. He sighed deeply once again and put his cap on, adjusting it so that his eyes were unseen.

After all the preparation was made for school, he headed out the house, met up with Kevin and went slowly walked towards his school.

"So… What was up with yesterday Ryoma?" Kevin carefully brought up the topic, observing his best friends reaction. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched but was unseen thanks to his cap.

"Nothing." Ryoma calmly replied just looking straight.

"_Oh common dude, that's bullshit."_ Kevin growled, unable to hide his curiosity any further. When Ryoma ignored him he hastily grabbed Ryoma's right arm.

"ugh!" Ryoma flinched at Kevin's touch, and Kevin imidiatly let go.

"Ryoma…" Kevin's eyes widened. "Oh… God… Ryoma not again!" He reached for Ryoma's wristband but Ryoma made no move to stop Kevin from getting to it. "You didn't disinfect this yet right?" Kevin raised an eyebrow when Ryoma nodded in silence. "When we get to school, I'll disinfect it for you ok?" Kevin said knowing very well that Ryoma wouldn't want to go to the nurse.

"But this is a secret again ok?" Ryoma pleaded in his unusually strained voice.

Kevin sighed. "Of course… Did you cut because of that buchou?" Ryoma stared at Kevin in silence, so Kevin just pressed him with more questions. "Last time… It was that Yukimura guy to wasn't it…?" Ryoma sifted his cap so that Kevin couldn't see his eyes welling up with tears once again, and silently nodded. "Alright then… I won't ask anymore… but we're gonna be late if we keep talking." And the two of them headed off for school running.

-Homeroom-

"Ne Echizen~" Fuji tilted his head sideways and looked at Ryoma who was slumped over his desk. Ryoma's reply to that was just a loud yawn. Fuji frowned and tried calling for his little kohai again. "Ne Echizen~" When there was no reply once again, Fuji smirked. "Ne Ryoma-chan~?" Ryoma's head snapped up and he glared at his sempai for coming up with such a repulsive nickname.

"Yes, sempai?" He gritted his teeth. Fuji suppressed an amused chuckle.

"So… What was up with you and Yukimura buchou yesterday?" Fuji grinned widely and stared at Ryoma intensely.

"Nothing happened…" Ryoma sighed and continued to dose off, relaxing head so it hung off the edge of the desk.

"Saa… We'll see about that…" Fuji momentarily revealed his eyes.

-End of Science-

"Don't forget to do your homework. Remember, if you forget, I'm sending you to Mr. Clark's office and you know the consequence, DETENTION." Ms. Kindra pronounced the last word with every syllable making it clear that, that wasn't the only thing that was going to happen. Everyone, including Ryoma hated Ms. Kindra, for she actually gave Ryoma study hall for coming to class 3 minutes late. The irritated 'prince' scowled and got up to leave, before Fuji caught up to him.

"Mou… Ryoma-kun~ don't be so mean~" Fuji pouted. Ryoma slightly blushed thinking, 'cute…'

"I'll meet u at the club… sempai…" Ryoma nodded and walked ahead. Fuji's arm dropped to his side and stared at Ryoma in sadness. But then his eyes opened in sudden anger. "Yukimura…" he growled under his breath.

* * *

_RINGGGG, RINGGGGG_

"Hello?" Yukimura picked up his phone on the second ring, hoping it was his little Ryoma.

"I would say hello, but I honestly don't feel like doing so Yukimura-kun." Fuji stated on the other side of the phone venomously.

"Fujiko-kun?" Yukimura blinked surprised by the unusual rudeness he was getting from the polite tensai.

"Yes, this is Indeed Fuji Shyusuke." His voice was flat, showing no emotion what-so-ever.

"What brings you to calling me?" Yukimura asked, smiling sweetly.

"I would like to ask you about what happened between you and Ryoma." Fuji dared to bring this topic up so bluntly. Yukimura's grip on the phone tightened.

"Why, Fuji-san… That's none of your business…" Yukimura managed to hiss out.

"Of course it is. Echizen-kun is a precious member of our tennis club, and it is obvious we would get worried." Fuji said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well… This is private matter, and I'd rather not talk about this." Both of the sadist's eyes glared into space imagining their opponent standing just meters away from them.

"All I am going to tell you is, we used to date Fuji-san, and I'd like us to start over." Yukimura said sweetly but at the same time, there was a thick edge of annoyance.

Fuji chuckled, "Oh, I don't think it'll go that smoothly." Fuji's voice became sweet as well. "You see… You have already hurt Seigaku's little baby…" Fuji paused momentarily. "and we can't let that happen again." Yukimura flinched slightly at the tone of Fuji's voice.

"It's… It's none of your concern, and I will get Ryoma back… whether you like it or not. He still loves me. The purpled haired tensai said in a sure voice.

"Saa… We'll see about that…" and Fuji slammed the phone on the table, frustrated.

_-Yukimura's point. (I'm bad at first person even more than I am at 3rd so, please forgive my bad writing ^^)-_

'ARGHHH!' no matter how much I scream in frustration, nothing ever seems to get better. I need my Ryoma… I… can't live without him… Why did I do that to him? Why did I run away? Why couldn't I have just explained it to him? …

_-Fuji's point-_

"That bastard!" I howled losing control over myself. This was really unusual for me, because ever since I was young, my mom has taught me that I should always smile, even if I was sad or angry. This time however, I can't control this. Taking out my tennis racquet, I dialed Kawamura's number.

"Hello?"

"Hello Taka-san, do you mind meeting me at the street tennis court?" I asked as sweetly as I possibly could as a guy.

"Sure Fuji. Meet you there in 20 minutes."

_-Back to 3rd person-_

Little did Fuji know, that today would be the worst night to go to the streets tennis court.

* * *

A/N: As always~ Rushed! I guess I'll stop trying to write this during Asian Studies when I'm supposed to be taking notes =X...  
For those who liked it, thank you XD  
and yes, i know i promised a longer chapter... But... this just seemed like a good cliff-hanger~ ^^*

Please Review~ =D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Fastest chapter I have written in AGES XD Woot! But now that it's time for break, I shall leave my authors notes short and simple! XD

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

'_Will you meet Ore-sama at the street tennis court near your school?'_

'_Who the hell is this?'_

'_This is Ore-sama'_

'_Who the hell is Ore-sama?'_

'_Atobe'_

'_Who's Atobe'_

'_Atobe Keigo, captain of the Hyotei Gakuen.'_

'_How did you get my number?'_

'_I have my sources…'_

'_oh… Why should I go to meet you at the streets tennis courts?'_

'_You'll see.'_

'…_ok…'_

And the smsing ended there.

"What do you want monkey king?" Ryoma's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well… Ore-sama has come here to ask you a question…" Atobe thoughtfully rubbed his chin.

"And that question is…?" Ryoma tapped his foot impatiently staring at the 'monkey king' in front of him.

"Will you go out with Ore-sama?" the sudden confession shocked Ryoma. His mouth fell open and he dropped the tennis racquet he was holding in his right hand.

"Ha…Hahahah… funny joke monkey king, but…" He stuttered, but was immediately interrupted.

"Ore-sama does not like to tell jokes." The seriousness in Atobe's eyes convinced Ryoma that this indeed was not a joke.

"Then you seriously… like me?" Ryoma asked looking at his 'suddenly-interesting' shoes.

"I'd say more of… You're in my mind ever since we played that match, and I just can't stop thinking about you." Atobe confessed honestly shrugging.

"But… You were there when that bastard and I had an argument right?" Ryoma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and I convinced myself, that even if you were using me I wouldn't really mind… as long as you give me a chance." Ryoma noticed that Atobe has stopped calling himself as 'Ore-sama' so he figured Atobe was being sincere.

Ryoma sighed. "Ok, so I can't guarantee I'll love you just straight away, but… I'll answer your question with a yes." Ryoma

"Thank you Ryoma, or shall I call you Ryo-chan?" Ryoma flinched at the nickname.

"Um… Ryoma will do thank you…" Ryoma mumbled loud enough for his new boyfriend to hear.

"Ok then, Ryoma, I will come pick you up at your school when your club ends." Atobe pulled Ryoma in for a hug. Ryoma let himself to be pulled into the embrace, which felt warm…

"Can I call you Keigo Monkey King?" Ryoma slightly blushed as he hasn't felt this kind of warmth in so long. Not after the break up between the prince of tennis and the child of god.

"Whatever pleases you my prince." Atobe purred in Ryoma's ear.

"What an interesting surprise" Fuji walked out of the shadows, his expression dangerously friendly.

"Yes… It's a surprise indeed, to see you out here in the tennis court at this time. But I'm afraid I'll have to leave, since my business here is done." He gave Ryoma one last tight squeeze and pecked him on the cheek. Both Fuji and Ryoma blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow my prince." Atobe turned around and took out his cell-phone to call his driver to come pick him up.

"Ah! Fuji I'm sorry I'm late! I was helping my dad with the store and…" Kawamura noticed the bad atmosphere and decided to shut up for the moment.

"Well… I'm done with my business here as well, so I'll be leaving." Ryoma too, left the scene.

"Ano… Fuji?" Kawamura hesitated but went up to his friend who was frozen at the spot.

"Sorry Taka-san, but… I hope your wrist is holding up for you." Fuji's eyes wide open, glared at the spot where Atobe and Ryoma has been standing. Kawamura could only gulp and pray for dear life.

---Next Day… Let's skip to after practice shall we? xD---

"Ryoma!" Kevin waved a hand in front of his best friend. Ryoma, snapping out of his thought looked at Kevin and raised an eyebrow as if nothing was happening. "Dude, Ryoma, you've been blanking out the WHOLE DAY! Which is seriously not like you, and Fuji-sempai was glaring at you." Ryoma blushed at the thought. Surprised by Ryoma's reaction, Kevin's mouth dropped open.

"Oops, sorry Kev." Ryoma replied, still blushing slightly. "I know it may seem kind of weird but-"

"Oi, brat! You done changing yet?!" Atobe impatiently called out, leaning against the door of the locker room.

"Um… Coming Kei!' Ryoma replied back. Now, this not only caught Fuji's attention, but the other regulars as well.

"Nya! Why is the captain of the Hyotei Gakuen here? And why is he here to pick up our ochibi?!" Eiji wailed in confusion bouncing up and down. Tezuka glanced over to look at his best friends' reaction and really wish he hadn't. Fuji's whole entire body was seething with anger and jealously, his mask was slowly cracking as he couldn't resist the frown forming on him.

"BRAT?!" came another impatient call from outside.

"COMEING?!" Ryoma called out once again and looked at his best friend who was in shock. "Sorry Kev, but I think I'll have to go first. Ja'ne!" He swiftly hung his tennis bag on his shoulder and dashed out the door.

"Ore-sama does not like to wait." Atobe hugged Ryoma the moment the door of the locker room closed.

"Wait… what if someone sees?" Ryoma blushed, and tried to struggle free.

"Ore-sama doesn't mind." Atobe just shrugged and kissed Ryoma's cheeks.

"I'd rather have you not doing that in my tennis courts Atobe-san" Tezuka coughed and glared at Atobe his hands clenching into fists.

"No problem." Atobe just merely nodded his head and lifted Ryoma in the princess position and walked out of Seigaku. Ryoma did nothing but stay silent because if he spoke now he thought he might cry from all the memories rushing back to him. Before he realized, he was already in his boyfriends' limousine.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma finally asked confused.

"Ore-sama's house." Atobe hesitated for a while then added, "My parents are gone until next Wednesday… So no-one will be watching or interfering." Even the monkey King blushed at that.

"Um… kei… I've never done it before." Atobe's eyes widened and he started to blush fiercely. "WHAT?!" he gasped. "Are you… are you… sure?" He stuttered.

"yeah…" Ryoma grumbled staring out the window, and blushed as well.

-Um… I consider this leading onto M so… you can skip this part if you would like-

"Oh… god…" Atobe imagined Ryoma in bed with only the thin white sheet covering him. His white skin smooth, with well toned muscles flexing, eyes lewd and lustful looking at the other with parted lips. Atobe swallowed and glanced over at Ryoma who was still deep in thought.

-END of what I think of as M-

"What?" Ryoma turned back feeling the unnatural aura from Atobe. Instead of telling Ryoma what he thought, he decided to show Ryoma his idea. Atobe pushed Ryoma down on the car seat, not caring about how uncomfortable the seat may be for the younger, and placed his lips on Ryoma's. Ryoma only stared at the older and made no effort to struggle. Atobe nipped Ryoma's lips, wanting an entry, which Ryoma granted without hesitation. Ryoma closed his eyes and relaxed as Atobe's lips made its way down Ryoma's jaws and onto the neck.

"Seiichi…" Ryoma moaned in pleasure. Atobe froze. 'Seiichi…?' Realizing what he has just said, Ryoma opened his eyes in an instant. The two stared at each other. 'Oh shit…' Ryoma thought to himself watching as his boyfriends eyes filled up with sadness.

* * *

A/N: Please Review for this short pathetic chapter as well~ ^^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Right... This took way longer than i expected, but i did reveal some parts of Ryoma and Yukimura's past XD Please enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

The two stared at each other in silence for the rest of the ride in awkward silence. Ryoma gently rubbed his wristband where the cuts have been made, and Atobe just stared out the window rubbing his temples with this thumb and index finger.

"We're here." Atobe announced flatly when they arrived at Atobe's mansion. Ryoma just nodded and got out of the limo.

"Welcome home Atobe-sama" his maids greeted him automatically. Atobe ignored them as he led Ryoma and himself into the mansion. After the long tour of the great Atobe-sama's house, the two went into his room.

"Kei, about before…" Ryoma started to say but was cut off.

"It's fine. I guess I should have guessed that much." Atobe just shrugged, sat on his bed and smiled warmly.

"Kei…" Ryoma sat on Atobe's lap and put his head on the collar bone of Atobe. His head fit in perfectly, and the two snuggled for what seemed like centuries, until they were interrupted by one of Atobe's servants.

"Atobe-sama, it's time for dinner." A knock came from the door.

"Shall we have dinner Ryoma?" Atobe whispered in his ears which made him shiver slightly.

"Sure." Unlike his usual self, Ryoma was smiling. He just couldn't help but smile with Atobe near him like that. The two entered the dining area and they sat facing each other. It was a Japanese styled dinner, exactly what Ryoma liked.

"How did you know I liked Japanese?" Ryoma asked taking a scoop of rice and stuffing it in his mouth.

"I didn't." He simply replied, shrugging.

"Oh…" the two of them fell into silence again, each of them thinking about their own separate thoughts and ate.

"Ryoma… I just wish you could understand that I'm really serious about you…" Atobe, without realizing thought out loud while rubbing his temples. Nearly squirting out the miso soup Ryoma was drinking, he just blushed in silence.

'_I wanna see you move move shake shake now drop (what your momma say)__Move move shake shake now drop (what your daddy say)__Move move shake shake now drop (what your sista say)__Move move shake shake now drop drop drop drop__' _Ryoma's phone rang breaking the silence. Atobe's head shot up and gestured Ryoma to pick up his phone. Without looking at the caller, he picked up.

"Helo?"

"Ah Ryoma, I didn't think you'd pick up!" a soft familiar voice cooed from the other side of the phone line. Ryoma's face stiffened.

"How the fuck did you get my number." Ryoma gritted through his teeth. Atobe's expression showed shock from the way Ryoma suddenly became so… bitter.

"Well, I asked your school of course." Ryoma could hear the enjoyment in the 'child of god's voice.'

"Ok, then let me ask you another question. Why the hell did you call me?" As much as Atobe wanted to play the purpled haired prodigy, he didn't like the fact that he was still messing around with _his_ Ryoma, therefore decided to show him who Ryoma really belonged to.

"Ryo~ hang up the phone now-" Atobe paused to look for approval, and when Ryoma nodded, he continued. "-we were still in the middle of something ahn? It's rude~" He cooed and came over to Ryoma wanting to know about the reaction.

"… Ryoma… who in the fucking hell was that?" Yukimura's voice turned dangerously icy.

"My boyfriend, Kei… I mean, Atobe." Ryoma and Atobe looked at each other and he continued. "Now if you'll excuse us…" and he hung up. Ryoma shoved his phone into his pocket and the two continued their meal in another awkward silence.

Meanwhile, at Yukimura's house, chaos. Inanimate objects were thrown, his phone which he was holding was now in pieces lying of the floor of his room. His eyes were dangerously icy but calmed himself down by rubbing his temples and sitting down on his bed. 'Calm down, they can't be serious. Atobe? Dating Ryoma? Impossible…' Trying to convince himself brought up several memories of Ryoma and himself, which didn't really help in this situation. 'If what they say is true… I must get Ryoma back, no matter what it takes.' Yukimura thought to himself putting on his usual smiling face.

Onto Ryoma and Atobe again~! XD

After the meal, the two went up to Atobe's room again, and listened to music while Ryoma sat on Atobe's lap comfortably.

"So… Ryoma, will you please tell me what happened to you and Yukimura?" Ryoma suddenly stiffened, his expression morphing into what looked like hurt.

"Um… okay, promise you won't tell ok?" Atobe nodded and closed his eyes, ready to listen. Ryoma still hesitated, but told his tale. "You see… about… 3 years ago… Yukimura and I used to date…" Atobe's eyebrows twitched but he said nothing and motioned for Ryoma to continue. "But he didn't seemed to serious about me…"

_-Flashback-_

"_Sei~" Ryoma grinned happily as he hugged the purple haired tensai who looked surprised. But the surprised expression soon was replaced by a warm smile beaming towards the green haired boy._

"_Ryo-chan" He reached down to get a whiff of Ryoma but he pushed away and pouted._

"_Mou~ I told you not to call me Ryo-chan! Just call me Ryo~" Yukimura chucked and ruffled Ryoma's hair. _

"_okay, okay Ryo" He smiled and started to snuggle once again._

_This was how it was usually when they hung out with each other or went on dates, but this all came to an end when Yukimura started to hang out with several of his 'girl friends'. Not having enough time to go meet Ryoma anymore. They just texted and called each other, and since Yukumura told Ryoma it was because of school, Ryoma couldn't really complain. Weeks passed, and they were still using their phones to contact each other. Yukimura's phone was even off at times. _

_After ages passed, Yukimura called. _

"_Ryoma?" His voice was soft, but the love in his voice disappeared._

"_Seiichi!" Ryoma couldn't hide the joy from the sudden call, since it had always been him that called the purple haired boy._

"_Ryoma, will you come outside? I'd like to talk to you." _

"_Sure, where are you?"_

"_In front of your house." Ryoma's heart skipped a beat and dropping his phone, he went outside._

"_Sei!!" the moment he stepped outside, he ran up to him for the usual embrace but Yukimura avoided it. "What's wrong?" Ryoma asked, tilting his head._

"_Ryoma… I'm really sorry. I truly am." Yukimura's eyes didn't meet the young confused tennis player._

"_Why… Why are you apologizing?" Carefully Ryoma asked, as he reached out for the man that stole Ryoma's heart. Ryoma's reach was rejected as he flinched backwards to get away from Ryoma's arms._

"_I… I'm sorry…"__ With that Yukimura turned and walked away to his house, leaving Ryoma speechless. _

"_No… No... Don't go… Please…" Ryoma begged into the shadows. Tears flowed down his face"_

_-Flash back end-_

Atobe's eyes stayed closed as he continued to hug his dear little prince. "Don't worry Ryoma." Atobe whispered, "I'll never hurt you like he did and leave you." Ryoma only nodded in response, he to, closing his eyes, relaxing in the arms of the 'monkey king'.

* * *

A/N: Wahahaha!! XD okay... well... more shall be revealed, since this flashback was only Ryoma's side and thoughts (mostly) The reason why Yukimura left, still is unknown~ XD

Reviews are appreciated ~ ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This has been a really busy week =S and another pack of exams coming up so I don't know when I'll get my next upload up =S... But for now, Enjoy the Chapter~ =P_

_ps: I noticed that Yukimura is quite the un-liked character here o.o ... so I'll make him more likeable now =P I just need to get rid of the forgotten Kevin first... Anyways~ Please Enjoy~ =D_

_

* * *

Chapter 8_

Atobe's eyes stayed closed as he continued to hug his dear little prince. "Don't worry Ryoma." Atobe whispered, "I'll never hurt you like he did and leave you." Ryoma only nodded in response, he to, closing his eyes, relaxing in the arms of the 'monkey king'.

* * *

Chapter nine: =P

* * *

"Tadaima~" Ryoma shouted, while entering his house after spending the night with Atobe. His father appeared holding a tennis racquet, and tapping it on his shoulder, eyes shooting out sparks of anger. 'Well, this sucks'. He thought to himself, and ignored the infuriated man, and walked straight pass him.

"Oi, where do you think you're going" He asked through the cigarette he was biting on. Ryoma stopped walking up the stairs and turned around.

"my room" he replied as if it was an obvious question… and in fact, it was an obvious _rhetorical _question.

"Yes, I can see that" Nanjiro replied impatiently. "I meant to ask you where you were last night."

"Ah… At a friend's." Ryoma replied

"At Kevin's?" Nanjiro raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Uh… Yeah at Kevins." Ryoma was surprised that he was lying smoothly, since he was usually a bad liar. 'I'll have to tell Kevin about this…' he added in his head.

"Okay, then. Go wash up." Nanjiro finally excused Ryoma.

"Right." Ryoma sighed and continued walking up the stairs, searching for his cell-phone in his pocket.

'_Hey Kev'_

'_Oh your finally texting me.'_ Ryoma could imagine Kevin rolling his eyes.

'_uh… yeah… sorry about that'_

'_so whats up?'_

'_nothing much, it's just that… can you do me a favor? '_ Ryoma added a smily face at the end pleadingly.

'_it depends on what it is, but most likely yes.'_

'_If my dad asks you where I was last night, can you tell him I was at your house?' _

'_only if you tell me where you_ really _were.' _

'_okay, but you need to _swear_ not to tell anyone!'_

'_I'm insulted, are you saying you don't trust me?' _

'_nah… see you tomorrow =]' _Ryoma sent out the text message and proceeded to go into the bathroom to shower after a long day and night.

Meanwhile at Yukimura's house, he was infuriated by his own foolishness which cost him his boyfriend. 'I wonder what would have happened if I never went there… or if he was there with me… would she have done it knowing we were going out?' He massaged his temples, frowning. Suddenly, without meaning to, something warm trickled down his cheeks. Yukimura hand froze, and his eyes widened. 'How long has it been seen since I've felt this?' he moved his hands to his cheeks slowly, as his eyes released more tears. 'Ryoma…' he quietly murmured, huddling his legs and putting his face between his knees.

-The next morning-

"Ah… So you were with him?" The edge of Kevin's mouth pulled down.

"Yeah… and somehow it just happened. I guess we're dating now." Ryoma shrugged and looked at Kevin, who was blushing bright red.

"well… I need to tell you something as well." Kevin mumbled.

"What?" Ryoma blinked and stared at Kevin who blushed even more.

"I'm going back to America tonight." Kevin told him, determined.

"WHAT?" Ryoma shot up from his seat, glaring at his best friend.

"Sorry Ryoma, but before I go, I need to do this or else I know I'm going to regret it." Ryoma raised his eyebrows while Keven stood up and looked at Ryoma straight in the eyes. "I love you Ryoma. Always have, always will, and I'll wait for you as long as need me to, and still be your best bud." And he gently took the shocked Ryoma by the neck, pulled him in, and stamped his mouth onto Ryoma's. His eyes widened but were soon closed out of the warmth. Kevin gently slipped his tongue in and explored Ryoma's cavern. Ryoma tasted like grape ponta, but it tasted even sweeter. When they broke off, Kevin gripped his best friends shoulders, gave him another light peck on his cheek, and whispered in his ears "If I ever hear about you cutting yourself again, I swear this time, I'm not going to forgive whoever made you do it."

For the whole day, that kiss was all Ryoma could think about. Laying down under a big tree at the park, he stared up at the sky. Now he had 3 people in mind. He groaned, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there for any longer." Ryoma heard a fait voice near him.

"Mmhm…" he mumbled rubbing his eyes into focus. The figure chuckled and crouched down next to the sleepy prince. Ryoma flinched the moment his vision was clear, because the person he hated, yet love the most, was crouching next to him.

"Good afternoon Ryoma" Yukimura smiled warmly at him. Ryoma took a second to look at him and closed his eyes again.

"You can take that mask off you know. I know you're not happy." Ryoma stated stiffly, although Yukimura chuckled. He opened one eye to glare at the older. "What's so funny?" He demanded, daring the older to talk answer back.

"Nothing… It's just that I was thinking, you are the only one who can look through my mask." Yukimura chuckled once more. Ryoma just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"So, why are you here?" Ryoma asked, looking like he didn't really care.

"I was taking a walk, and when I found you, I decided to wake you up because it was getting cold." The part about him taking a walk was true. However, him deciding to wake Ryoma up the moment he saw him, was a complete lie. Yukimura was actually staring at his angelic prince sleeping for what seemed like hours.

"Okay, well, thanks for waking me up." Ryoma said as he slowly got up.

"Wait, please, give me a chance to talk to you." Yukimura pleaded.

"You're talking to me now." Ryoma raised an eyebrow

"No, I meant about the—"

"No"

"Please…" Yukimura was now, standing up as well.

"Why are you –" Ryoma was cut off by his name being called.

"RYOMA!" It was Atobe. Running frantically, trying to get to where Ryoma was. When Atobe noticed Yukimura standing close to Ryoma, he gritted his teeth. "Yukimura…"

Yukimura returned the favor, as his eyes lit up with fire. "Atobe…"

* * *

A/N: I hope that was good enough... =P Please Review~


End file.
